bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenjōmukyū
Tenjōmukyū (天壌無窮, As Eternal as Heaven and Earth) is the new Zanpakuto Spirit of Van Satonaka. The first thing that many notice about Tenjōmukyū is the fact that the zanpakuto is sealed into two separate full-sized katana, a rare show that signifies a Shinigami's amazing power. These two katana are both identical to each other in every way, making it easier for Van to not worry about which sword goes in which hand. The swords are both wrapped in a dark violet wrapping, kept in the same fashion as most other zanpakuto would have them. Tenjōmukyū's form has a red tsuba and hilt that shines with great cleanliness, giving Tenjōmukyū an appearance similar to that of a sunset. The tsuba itself is shaped in a slightly slanted rectangle. On each of the blades, there is a light purple stripe of what is actually pure amethyst that runs down from the base of the tsuba to the tip of the blade, generally making the blade shine in the light when unsheathed. Each of these swords are kept sheath on Van's left hip right on top of each other in identical dark gold scabbards. Appearance Personality History She was born from Chushin overloading Van's Spiritual System due to the repulsive energy of the infamous Kenjiro Hiroshi's Zanpakuto, while Van was fighting alongside Captain of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Captain of the 14th Division, Shūsuke Amagai. One portion of the resulting feedback struck both Van and Hitsugaya with the other portion connecting Van and Amagai, resulting in a resonance that connected Van's disorganized soul with that of the two Captain's. Van's now fragile spirit, used a portion of both Captain's souls in order to heal his own, causing Chushin to break down and reform into this new weapon. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: :Shikai Special Ability: Tenjōmukyū has the ability to manipulate plants by stimulating those in the vicinity or by creating his own. This ability allows Van complete access to the movements, abilities, genetic make-up of any of the plants that falls under his control. That plant life that he creates are able to maintain their life-force in any hostile environments, adapting to the area around them. Everything in nature falls into the territory of Tenjōmukyū as it allows Van to be capable of easily manipulating the surrounding scenery. He has control over the growth and movement of everything related to flora, allowing him a large degree of flexibility in battle. He can accelerate the growth of branches and vines and manipulate them as though they were appendages to bind and ensnare opponents. :: Shudairyū (主題龍, "Gaia Dragon"): Tenjōmukyū's signature technique that Van utilizes. With a swing of his sword, Van is able to create a gigantic wooden dragon from the ground directly beneath them. The summoned creature resembles a Chinese Dragon as it has a short trunk-like nose and large protruding fangs from either side of its maw. Shudairyū possesses enough destructive force to tear through several layers of stone and steel while maintaining enough momentum to leave a large hole in a wall. When Shudairyū comes into contact with a sentient being, it is able to absorb the target's spiritual energy and feed it back to Van in order to fuel his own reserves. As Shudairyū continues to absorb spiritual energy large trees begin to form along its length, allowing Van to manipulate them to his advantage. :: Yūwakuen (誘惑園, "Garden of Temptation"): A technique derived from the idea of making an opponent one's own personal depot of energy. This first starts by manipulating the microscopic fungi in the air to become miniature servants that abide by Van's wishes. Once these small warriors come into contact with the opponent, their bodies break down and become slime-like as they latch on and begin spreading a pollen all over the opponent's body. In truth, the pollen is really multiple seedlings that are now covering the opponent and are fueled by the opponent's own spiritual energy, the more the opponent exerts themselves, the faster they cause the seedlings to grow. Once the seeds have fed off of the opponent enough, they will sprout into a bark-like armor that proceeds to fuse with their flesh and while this armor will protect them from harm, it also begins to create roots from their feet that will eventually latch onto the ground resulting in them becoming immobilized regardless of their strength. This armor is not easily removed, but trying to do so will result in an excruciating pain as the opponent will have to remove their own flesh as well. As the armor takes 'root', the opponent's spiritual energy will begin to drain into their now tree-like form, producing fruit that Van can then use to restore his own energy. :: Touryuujin (刀龍陣, Formation of The Dragon Blade): To initiate this technique, Van will first stab either or both blades, with utilizing both blades causes the technique to grow in strength; into the very Earth around him. Upon doing so, the blade(s) will emit a pulse that causes the ground below an opponent to tremble much like as though Van were releasing his Bankai. As the pulse subsides, the affected area starts to break apart into large chunks that then dissolve. The dissolved Earth then takes the form of a massive tornado made from the hardened debris that surrounds the opponent(s). Touryuujin is a deadly technique as Van can cause parts of the tornado to re-solidify in order to impale those trapped inside from many different angles. However, it should be noted that Van must have both of his feet planted firmly on the ground in order to maintain this technique's activation. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Tenpenchii (天変地異, "Natural Disaster Befalling Heaven and Earth") is the name of Tenjōmukyū once Van has entered into Bankai. After placing his two swords on either side of his body while starting to kneel and then speaking the command to enter Bankai, Van's spiritual energy will erupt from his body sending a large shock-wave along the ground causing it to tremble from the power. From Van's two blades will explode an immense amount of Spiritual Energy that wreaks havoc on anything caught in range and breaking the ground apart in the process. As the explosion of energy subsides, several hulking tree roots will then emerge from the Earth and begin maneuvering throughout the area, changing the landscape completely. As the roots continue outward from the location of the blades, a massive tree will begin rising up directly behind Van himself reaching high into the sky. As the tree finishes its growth, it will begin enveloping Van in its foliage as much smaller trees start growing before revealing Van's new form in Bankai. : Bankai Special Ability: Upon entering Bankai, Tenpenchii has the ability control life and the Earth itself. Tenpenchii is able to awaken the true power of plants with nothing more than a simple touch. By exerting spiritual energy outward, Tenpenchii grants Van control over the microscopic fungus that exists in the atmosphere. With this control, Van can cause them to suddenly grow exponentially, turning them into his servants. Tenpenchii can cause trees in the surrounding area to begin to sprout and can cause them to quickly reach maturity and allowing Van to manipulate them into diverse shapes and weapons at will. Van's very presence can reinforce any wooden object of his own creation so that it becomes extremely hard while still keeping its wooden appearance. With this reinforcement, the wooden constructs also become impossible to simply burn away. With this, Van can easily deceive any of his opponents into thinking they are just dealing with plain simple wood, but they will not be able to scratch, cut or smash it. :: Photosynthesis: Upon activation of his Bankai, due to Van's now symbiotic relationship with the fauna around him, both created and natural, he has achieved the ability to use solar energy as a source of food, much like a plant would. Once it has started, the absorbed solar energy and Van's spiritual energy begin to fuse and the now combined energy then changes the composition of his body's cells allowing him to absorb oxygen directly. As a result, Van's skin turns a pale green color and his natural breathing stops. While the Bankai is in effect, Van's stamina increases exponentially and his strength nearly doubles, allowing him to contend with opponents normally considered to be physically stronger than he is with ease. Since Van's own cells absorb oxygen from the outside, he is able to fight for extended periods of time without the fear of fatigue. Van is also able to use this energy in order to heal his wounds and restore any of his destroyed plant life. :: Tenzanryū (天山龍, "Heavenly Mountain Dragon"): The Bankai version of the previous Shudairyū technique. When summoned, a massive fissure forms in the Earth as a large amount of wood funnels out and begins intertwining into the form of a dragon. While visually similar to the previous technique, Tenzanryū is much larger and possesses several heads instead of the single one. The Tenzanryū has a much more serpentine body, almost resembling that of a hydra as it is capable of ensnaring several foes. The strength of this technique is evident by the fact that it is even a formidable opponent for the strongest technique of Suzaku's Bankai, a sentient Nine-Tailed Fox, capable of learning and thinking for itself. ::: Tenzansonzai (天山存在, "Heavenly Mountain Being"): Instead of forming the previously mentioned hydra in its entirety, a single dragon emerges as it is accompanied by a large wooden guardian. This wooden individual possesses both eyes and ears, allowing Van to connect his senses in order to do battle with multiple opponents. Despite all appearances, this technique is for defensive purposes as it is meant to catch an opponent's projectile attack and reverse the trajectory, adding more speed and force than the initial attack. ::: Tenzanmichi (天山道, "Heavenly Mountain Road"): As the Tenzanryū moves along the ground, a series of thick roots forms in its path aiming to ensnare anyone capable of avoiding the large dragon. Those captured by the roots are locked in place and begin to have their life force drained causing flowers to bloom on the roots and releases the stolen energy into air. Only those that Van perceives as an ally are capable of taking in this energy in order to heal their wounds. :: Ryōshu Hōshi (領主胞子, "Spores of a Feudal Lord"): By exerting his control over the sprouted trees, Van is able to cause the buds located on each tree to blossom into large flowers and begins a constant release of an incredibly potent pollen into the surrounding area. When the pollen comes into contact with an individual, the pollen causes tiny mushrooms to sprout on their person which result in an excruciating paralysis. As the pollen spreads through the air it causes those that breath it in to fall unconscious as their airways become paralyzed as well. The only known way to avoid the technique is to have a constant vacuum or whirlwind to make sure the pollen does come into contact with one's body. :: Shizenō (自然王, "King of Nature"): ::: Shizenō Chisei (自然王世, "King of Nature's Reign"): Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Inner World Resident Category:Inner World Residents